<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>16. Cabin by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450343">16. Cabin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG'>TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twinkstober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Cabin Fic, Dirty Talk, Dog Roach (The Witcher), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Sex, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Horror, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Pre-Threesome, Romantic Comedy, Sassy Jaskier | Dandelion, Talkative Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twinkstober 2020<br/>Prompt: cabin</p><p>It's straight out of a rom-com. Or is it a slasher movie?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twinkstober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>16. Cabin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yup, still working on this, but seasonal depression and just general 2020 exhaustion has been kicking my ass hard, so it's slow going. Thank you to everyone who sticks around. I love you.</p><p>A small heads-up: there's some implied Geralt/Jaskier/Eskel at the end here but it's not explicit so I didn't really tag for it. Also, Jaskier repeatedly gets called a slut but it's used lovingly and received enthusiastically.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why the fuck do you have a cabin in the woods, and why the fuck didn't you tell me?"</p><p>Geralt is silent on the other end of the line for a long moment, then he says, "It's not my cabin."</p><p>Jaskier blows a lock of hair out of his face. "Kaer Morhen Security, it says here. That's your company." He huffs. "We're going there."</p><p>Geralt sighs, and that's that.</p><hr/><p>Jaskier had come across the cabin purely by accident. Him and Geralt needed a vacation, he'd decided, get away from work for a bit, recharge, yadda yadda. Thank and curse the gods for the internet, since looking up "cabin in the woods" had given him more results than he knew what to do with, both actual vacation spots and quite a few questionable horror films and stories.</p><p>Finally, on one of the many pages advertising vacation homes, he'd found it. The perfect cabin, close to the city but far enough in the woods that it would at least feel like they were in the middle of nowhere - just what Jaskier wanted. The pictures had all been nice, professional shots with good lighting, not the sometimes random seeming pictures some property managers took on their phones.</p><p>Then he'd scrolled to the bottom for the contact info, and choked on his coffee.</p><p>Now, they're in Geralt's car, Roach sleeping in the back, her nose tucked under her tail. Geralt had acquiesced quickly when Jaskier brought up the cabin, but that's no surprise, really. Geralt nearly always gives him what he wants.</p><p>"So why didn't you tell me about the cabin," Jaskier asks, feet up on the dashboard as he watches the trees zip by. Geralt rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Because, technically, it's not mine. It belongs to the company."</p><p>"Pff, company shmompany. As if Vesemir would say no to you spending a lovely romantic weekend there with the love of your life."</p><p>Geralt looks at him from the corner of his eye. "Love of my life, huh? Why am I driving there with you then?"</p><p>Jaskier glares at him. "Oh, ha bloody ha, you horrid man. I do not know why I put up with this, I swear."</p><p>"I do," Geralt says lightly, and takes one hand off the steering wheel and takes hold of Jaskier's neck, squeezing softly.</p><p>"Yeah, well. Maybe," Jaskier says breathily, his cheeks warming, and Geralt smirks.</p><p>The cabin sits by a lake, and when the car pulls to a stop, Jaskier hops out and takes a deep breath.</p><p>"Aaaah, nature, and silence. I hate it already." Geralt snorts a laugh, and they let out Roach and carry their bags onto the porch. The air is crisp, the leaves delightfully autumnal, and Jaskier can almost see the line of tension in Geralt's shoulders evaporate.</p><p>The inside of the cabin is just as cozy as the pictures had promised. There's a large open living space, combining kitchen, dining and living room, a bathroom with an actual clawfoot tub that he just <em>knows</em> Geralt is going to soak in until he turns into a prune, and a bedroom with a king size bed and a fireplace.</p><p>"I hope you know I'll expect you to fuck me in front of this <em>at least</em> once," he says, hands on his hips, as Geralt flops down on the bed.</p><p>"Do you now."</p><p>"Shame there's no bearskin rug."</p><p>Geralt stays in bed, after Jaskier tells him he needs to take a nap. The man just has no off switch, Jaskier often thinks, constantly on and expecting to be needed at work. Vesemir had assured him that him, Eskel and Lambert have things well in hand while he's away, but Geralt is a big old worrywart. The realisation that there's no internet at the cabin and phone reception is spotty had been another reason why Jaskier had picked it.</p><p>After he has put away the food, he takes Roach out to have a sniff around the lake. Usually Geralt would do that, but after sitting in a car for one and a half hours, he feels like stretching his legs. Most importantly, Roach doesn't object to being chattered at, which has always endeared her to him, besides not usually talking back.</p><p>The whole area could come straight out of a stupid rom-com, he thinks as he walks, hands shoved into the pockets of his coat. Golden leaves, the sun glinting on the water, ducks paddling along the lake's edge... It's all disgustingly perfect, really.</p><p>By the time he and Roach return to the cabin, Geralt is already up again, and Jaskier rolls his eyes. "You do understand how naps work, right?"</p><p>Geralt sits on the porch, a mug of tea in his hand and feet up on a wicker chair. He looks downright delicious, all soft and comfortable in flannel and old jeans. He reaches down to scratch Roach behind her ears, and Jaskier plops down on the bench beside him, snuggling into him.</p><p>"I demand scritches, too." Geralt huffs a laugh and sets his mug aside, then uses that hand to scratch behind Jaskier's ear. He hums happily, and Geralt kisses his forehead. They sit like that for a while, watching the small waves ripple across the lake's surface, Roach curled up on her side by Geralt's feet.</p><p>It's quiet, and lovely, and Jaskier closes his eyes  and lets his thoughts drift. He'll probably climb the walls after a day or two, but for now he enjoys the calm.</p><p>Geralt coaxes him inside at some point with the promise of food, and after they've eaten, Jaskier changes into pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and digs two DVDs out of his bag.</p><p>"So, creepy nun or giant sea monsters?"</p><p>Geralt cocks an eyebrow from where he's sprawling on the sofa. "Really? You want to watch a horror movie without being able to distract yourself with your phone?"</p><p>"You make it sound like I get scared."</p><p>"Because you do."</p><p>Jaskier gasps, hand over his heart. "I do <em>not</em>!" He grins. "Besides, I have you to protect me, don't I?"</p><p>"I can't protect you from your nightmares, Jask," Geralt says, rolling his eyes, and Jaskier grins and climbs into his lap.</p><p>"I have a fun solution for that." He wriggles, pressing his arse against Geralt. "You'll just have to make sure I don't sleep," he says, batting his eyelashes.</p><p>Geralt rolls his eyes again, but his hands move to Jaskier's hips, holding him in place. "I thought we came here to get some rest." His thumbs have slipped under the hem of Jaskier's t-shirt, stroking his skin gently. Jaskier sighs and stretches, pressing into the touch.</p><p>"We came here to get away from work. That doesn't mean you can't fuck me silly."</p><p>"That shouldn't take long, since you're already silly."</p><p>"Oh, ha ha, I see you discovered your inner comedian."</p><p>"Shut up and kiss me."</p><p>"I thought you'd never ask." Jaskier leans in and kisses Geralt, soft and chaste, then pulls back with a grin. "There. Kissed you."</p><p>Geralt, infuriatingly, just hums and settles deeper into the sofa, head tipping back against a cushion. "That all you got?" He's smirking up at Jaskier, and oh, he knows he's being played, just as much as he's playing Geralt, but it annoys him anyway.</p><p>"Darling, you can't handle what I got," he breathes as he strokes a finger along the line of Geralt's jaw.</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"Hmm," he replies, leaning in again. "You think you got me all figured out, don't you?"</p><p>"You're easy," Geralt says lightly, and the only thing giving away how much he's enjoying this teasing is the fact that he's growing hard beneath Jaskier's arse.</p><p>"Excuse you, I am <em>not</em> easy. In no sense of the word."</p><p>Geralt smirks and closes his eyes. "I can think of a couple of dozen people who would disagree."</p><p>Jaskier gasps. "Are you calling me a slut?"</p><p>"If the shoe fits."</p><p>"Oh no, there will be no slut shaming in this house," he huffs, then attempts to climb off of Geralt. "If my hard-won experience offends your delicate sensibilities, I'll just have to take this frankly delicious derriere elsewhere where it'll actually be appreciated."</p><p>He gets as far as swinging his leg over Geralt's to try and get up. Geralt lets go of his hips, but only so he can wrap an arm around Jaskier's waist and pull him back down against him. His other hand guides Jaskier's head back onto his shoulder so he doesn't catch a reverse headbutt. Once he has Jaskier where he wants him - that is, with his arse now again pressed right against Geralt's cock, his back resting against Geralt's chest - he holds him there, gently but firmly.</p><p>"I don't think so," he murmurs, right against Jaskier's ear, and a shiver runs down Jaskier's spine. "Never said you being a slut was a bad thing, did I?" One of his hands is splayed on his chest, the other slides lower, until it reaches Jaskier's waistband. "I know you can't ever get enough."</p><p>"That's not true," Jaskier says, only a little embarrassed at the way his voice wavers.</p><p>"We both know it is," Geralt continues, and his fingers dip into Jaskier's bottoms. "You all but begged me to fuck you five minutes after we met, remember?"</p><p>"I did no such thing!"</p><p>"Then what was the whole 'bread in his pants' business about?"</p><p>Jaskier huffs. That is something he is still embarrassed about. "Oh, really, I was nineteen. I'm pretty sure your come-ons weren't all that great at that age either."</p><p>"So it <em>was</em> a come-on," Geralt murmurs with no small amount of smugness, and Jaskier arches as his hand finally moves into Jaskier's bottoms, fingertips grazing against his cock. He's already half-hard, and he twitches at the contact.</p><p>"Geralt," he breathes, and the other hums, kisses his temple.</p><p>"Hush, lark, you'll get what you need," and oh fuck, now Jaskier knows he's in for it. Geralt pushes his hand further into his bottoms, pointedly not touching his cock. Instead he slides his fingertips over the soft skin between groin and thigh, then reaches down and grabs Jaskier's thigh, digging into the flesh as he pulls it up so his knee rests against the back of the couch. Jaskier hisses at the slight pain, and Geralt gentles him, stroking a soothing hand over the sting. "You fucked everything that moved back then, didn't you? Took me a long time to understand why."</p><p>Jaskier laughs breathlessly as Geralt continues stroking his thigh. "I was almost ready to just show up in your office wearing nothing but a trenchcoat to get it into your head how much I wanted you."</p><p>"Wouldn't that have been a sight." The hand on Jaskier's thigh moves, dips lower between his legs, then turns to cup his balls; Jaskier groans. "I like that you're a slut," Geralt murmurs, then catches Jaskier's earlobe between his teeth. "You're <em>my</em> slut, aren't you?"</p><p>"Fuck, yes, I am, yours," he gasps, arching as Geralt squeezes gently.</p><p>He continues fondling Jaskier like this for a while, during which Jaskier squirms and tries very hard not to start begging. Finally, his thumb brushes against Jaskier's cock, and he jolts.</p><p>"Geralt, please," he moans, trying to angle his hips to get more contact.</p><p>"Please, what? Please stop?"</p><p>"No, please, I need-"</p><p>Geralt squeezes, harder, and Jaskier groans. "Ssh, I know what you need, lark, don't worry. You'll get my cock in that tight arse of yours." His teeth nip at the line of Jaskier's throat, just a gentle tease. "But there's no rush."</p><p>Oh fuck, it's gonna be one of <em>those</em> nights.</p><p>"I don't know if I can," Jaskier starts, but Geralt cuts him off.</p><p>"Yes, you can," he says, almost dismissively, and Jaskier sighs and lets himself go lax. "Good," Geralt purrs, and then he returns to playing with Jaskier's balls.</p><p>It's agony. Jaskier is so fucking turned on, he can hardly breathe, and every gentle stroke of Geralt's thumb pushes him closer to the edge, but he knows Geralt won't let him. His pajama bottoms rub against the leaking head of his cock every time Geralt moves his hand, and it takes Jaskier a moment to realise the weird whimpering noise he hears is himself.</p><p>"You're being so good for me," Geralt murmurs against his ear, kisses his throat. "So well-behaved. I could do this for hours and hours, you know? Just touch you like this and listen to you work yourself into a frenzy."</p><p>Jaskier groans. "Please don't."</p><p>"Oh, but why not? You make such lovely noises," and one of his fingers dips between Jaskier's cheeks and presses gently against his hole. Jaskier moans and spreads his legs wider, and Geralt chuckles against his throat. "Just like that."</p><p>It feels like hours, but realistically it's probably maybe fifteen minutes. Geralt continues like that, fondling him, with the occasional teasing press of a fingertip, and even strokes his cock a couple of times, loosely and agonizingly slow. Jaskier is about ready to crawl out of his skin, and he almost, almost comes each time Geralt strokes him. It's just never quite <em>enough</em>.</p><p>"Geralt," he finally whines, pushing his arse down against Geralt's erection, fingers clawing at the sofa, "please, I'll do anything, just, <em>please</em>!"</p><p>"Anything, huh?" Geralt nips at his earlobe again, then kisses the spot behind his ear. "Clothes off."</p><p>He releases Jaskier, pulling his hand out of his pajamas, and Jaskier rolls off of him and the sofa with a murmured, "<em>Fucking finally</em>." He sheds his clothes quick as he can, then stands before the sofa, hands on his hips and smirk firmly on his face. "How do you want me, darling?"</p><p>Geralt has swung his legs off the sofa and is facing him, knees wide and one hand resting over his cock, the other arm stretched out along the back. He looks downright decadent, and Jaskier licks his lips. "On your knees," Geralt says softly, and Jaskier is on the floor before Geralt has even finished his sentence.</p><p>He's not exaggerating when he says he loves sucking Geralt's cock. It's so intimate and he feels both vulnerable and powerful doing it, and Geralt is just so ridiculously responsive. He reaches for Geralt's waistband, but Geralt pushes his hands away.</p><p>"Not yet, lark," he says mildly, hand returning to the bulge in his trousers. "You just sit there looking pretty."</p><p>Oh no. <em>No, no, no.</em></p><p>"Geralt," he moans, inching forward on his knees. "<em>Please</em> let me, please, I want it."</p><p>"I know you do." Geralt squeezes himself gently, and Jaskier leans closer. "But you're gonna wait."</p><p>"Fucking shit, Geralt, really?" He's so hard it's almost painful at this point, precome steadily dripping along his shaft.</p><p>Geralt smiles, wide and smug. "Yes, really." Then he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers and pushes them down. Predictably, he's not wearing underwear, and Jaskier shifts on his knees, fingernails digging into his thighs, as Geralt pushes the trousers down, hooks them behind his balls. "Just let me look at you," Geralt says softly, and then he wraps his hand around his cock.</p><p>Jaskier is pretty sure his moan is louder than Geralt's. Gods, how he wishes that were his lips instead of Geralt's hand, and he shifts again as he watches. Geralt takes his time, stroking himself only barely faster than he did Jaskier earlier, and his eyes never stray from where Jaskier sits.</p><p>A lot of Jaskier's friends dislike Geralt's eyes. They're unnerved by their odd colour, and Geralt's stare can get... intense, but Jaskier could live in that gaze.</p><p>He sits up straighter and spreads his legs, pushes his hips forward. "Then look," he says, licking his lips.</p><p>Jaskier <em>likes</em> being looked at. He wouldn't be a musician if he didn't, and being the focus of Geralt's attention is just as amazing a rush as being on stage. And Geralt is right, he <em>is</em> a slut, and he likes it when people watch him have sex.</p><p>Geralt has never complained, and Jaskier loves him all the more for it.</p><p>After a moment where Geralt strokes himself slowly and Jaskier kneels before him, trembling, Geralt says, "You can touch yourself. Hands off your cock," he tacks on when Jaskier's hand flies to his lap, and Jaskier groans. He knows better than bitch about it, though, and so he redirects his hand to his chest, fingers sliding through the hair there.</p><p>"Gods, Geralt, I want you so much," he says breathlessly, thumbing at his nipple. "Can't wait to get that gorgeous cock in my mouth." He pinches, then, hissing at the pain. His other hand comes up as well, rolls the other nipple. Pleasure shoots through him and he tips his head back. "Fuck, I'm so hard," he gasps, and Geralt shifts slightly.</p><p>"You want my cock, sweet thing?"</p><p>"Yes, <em>please</em>, I want it, want to gag on it, want you to fuck me, please let me have it," he babbles, pinching his nipples again. His own cock jumps between his legs, dripping.</p><p>Geralt just keeps stroking himself, just as slowly as before, and Jaskier whimpers. Finally - fucking <em>finally</em> - Geralt crooks a finger at him, and Jaskier scrambles into his lap in a flash. He fumbles a little, catches himself with his hands on Geralt's shoulders, and Geralt takes hold of his hips and guides him into place. The slide of their cocks against each other is heavenly, and Jaskier hisses.</p><p>"Yes, <em>fuck</em>, please, I-"</p><p>Geralt's hands move, slide around to take hold of his arse, fingers digging into the meat of it, and Jaskier arches his back, pushes into the touch. "Do you need me to stretch you," Geralt asks, quietly, mouth pressed against Jaskier's throat, and Jaskier shivers.</p><p>"Dunno," he groans, and one of Geralt's hands slides lower, fingers finding his hole, and the pressure is exquisite, just the slightest hint of a sting, which is more due to the lack of lube. "Should be okay with some slick."</p><p>Geralt lets go of him for a moment, which Jaskier does not like, <em>at all,</em> and then he holds up a small bottle of lube. "Here you go."</p><p>Jaskier gapes at him. "Where the fuck did you store that?"</p><p>"Sofa cushions."</p><p>"Okay, brilliant planning but also, <em>ew</em>."</p><p>Geralt rolls his eyes, then leans forward and sucks on Jaskier's throat, effectively cutting short that tangent. Jaskier sighs and relaxes against him, tangling his fingers into his hair. Geralt uncaps the bottle, and then there's the cool slide of a whole lot of lube down his crack.</p><p>"Fuck, that's cold," he gasps, and Geralt hums.</p><p>"Gonna warm you up," he says, and then two fingers push into Jaskier and he groans.</p><p>"Yes, oh fuck, <em>thank you</em>, yes," and he means it, he's actually grateful to finally get what he wants.</p><p>Geralt doesn't spend much time working him open, with Jaskier relaxed and most importantly horny enough. He scissors his fingers a few times, adds more lube, and then he's slicking up his cock and <em>fuck yes.</em></p><p>"Geralt," Jaskier moans, trembling when Geralt holds him in place even though Jaskier just wants to sink all the way down.</p><p>"Patience, Jask, don't want you to hurt yourself." It would be infuriating if Jaskier couldn't feel the strain in Geralt's muscles.</p><p>"Oh please," he gasps, tries rolling his hips down, "I'm not going to. Slut, remember?"</p><p>Geralt actually laughs at that, then winds an arm around Jaskier's waist and holds him close as he pulls his fingers out of his arse. "Alright, little slut," he murmurs, and Jaskier shivers from head to toe, goosebumps prickling his skin. "You asked for it."</p><p>And with that he lines himself up and pulls Jaskier all the way down onto his cock, and Jaskier arches against him and shouts.</p><p>Geralt holds him there, filled to the brim and shaking, fingers digging into Jaskier's side and mouth pressed to his throat, and Jaskier scrapes his nails over Geralt's scalp. "Oh fuck, <em>fuck, yes</em>," he babbles, everything in him coiled tight, "feels so fucking <em>good</em>."</p><p>"Jaskier," Geralt breathes into his skin hotly, and then he moves him.</p><p>Shivers race up and down Jaskier's spine, at the slow drag, at the <em>sounds</em>, at Geralt's teeth scraping over his collarbone. He wants nothing more than to ride Geralt into next week, wants to fuck himself on his cock until he's crying with it, but Geralt's grip on him is like iron. He lifts him slowly, and lets him down again at the same glacial pace. It's maddening.</p><p>"Geralt, please," he gasps on a particularly tortuously slow push inside, his hands fisted in Geralt's shirt. "Please, I <em>need</em> it."</p><p>"You're getting it, aren't you?" Smug bastard, but Jaskier knows how affected he is, and how much he enjoys dragging this out. "I know you want to be good, don't you?"</p><p>Fuck, that's playing dirty. "Yes, I do, but I'd also very much appreciate getting absolutely wrecked, if you catch my drift." He clenches around Geralt's cock, and Geralt sucks in a  breath.</p><p>"Hm," he rumbles, licks a line up Jaskier's throat. "Know what I should do if that's how you're going to be? I should get the ring, and then I should put you in the corner, hard and so wet for me," here he pushes a hand between them, takes hold of Jaskier's cock and strokes his thumb over the tip. Jaskier jerks like he's  been shocked. "And then I should jerk off all over your face and leave you there."</p><p>Jaskier moans. "<em>Fuck</em>, Geralt..."</p><p>"Is that a 'yes, please'?"</p><p>"No, and you know it isn't." He bends his head, kisses Geralt's cheek, finds his mouth. The kiss is tender for half a second, and then he sucks Geralt's tongue into his mouth. They're both panting when he pulls back, breathless and needy, even though Geralt still pretends that he's in control. "Please, Geralt," Jaskier breathes against his lips, "please fuck me, please, haven't I been good?" He kisses Geralt again, softly, licks over his bottom lip, teases his tongue over Geralt's sharp teeth. "Please," he breathes against his mouth, and Geralt sighs.</p><p>"Well, when you ask so prettily, I don't have a choice, do I?"</p><p>All of a sudden, Jaskier is lifted up and off Geralt's cock and thrown face first onto the sofa. He lands with an, "<em>Oof</em>," and when he digs his way out of the throw cushions and looks back over his shoulder, Geralt has pulled off his shirt and is stripping out of his trouser. Jaskier's mouth waters, and he pushes himself up onto he knees, wriggling a little.</p><p>Geralt smirks as he climbs onto the sofa behind him, strokes a hand over the curve of his arse. "You're really desperate for it, aren't you?" In answer, Jaskier arches his back, pushing himself into Geralt's hand. "I got you, Jask," he says, and then there's pressure at Jaskier's hole and,</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck yes."</em>
</p><p>Geralt slides home in one steady stroke, and Jaskier buries his face in a pillow and groans. Geralt still doesn't go fast but fast<em>er,</em> and Jaskier tilts his hips just so and it's so fucking good, he could just melt into the sofa. It helps that Geralt, who is usually so frugal with how much he says, is a <em>talker</em> in bed, muttering a constant stream of filth as he seeks out Jaskier's prostate, and then hammers into it on every single stroke.</p><p>Jaskier is reduced to making punched out, "<em>Ah, ah, ah</em>," noises, and he loves every single second of it.</p><p>"Look at you," Geralt says, thumbs digging into the dimples over Jaskier's arse, "taking my cock so well, like you were made for it. So pretty," and Jaskier keens.</p><p>He's so, so close, but he doesn't want it to end, not now when he's finally being fucked exactly the way he likes.</p><p>Geralt rakes blunt fingernails over his back, and Jaskier shudders. "Are you gonna come on my cock, little slut? Just like this?" To emphasize, he pushes himself in deep, as deep as he can, grinds against Jaskier in tight little circles, and Jaskier almost shakes apart under him.</p><p>"Not yet," he gasps, claws at the cushions. "<em>Please</em>, not yet."</p><p>He half expects Geralt to make him come regardless, or rather because he doesn't want to yet. Maybe make him come, and then keep fucking him, until he's so sensitive, so overstimulated that he'll cry and beg him to stop. Instead, Geralt bends low over his back, winds an arm around him and holds him close, kisses his neck and shoulder.</p><p>"I thought this was what you wanted?" His voice is gentle, his touch even more so, and Jaskier whimpers.</p><p>"I do, I want it, want to come on your cock, but it's so <em>good</em>, I don't want it to be over."</p><p>Geralt's breath stutters, just a bit, and his grip on Jaskier tightens. "Fuck, Jask, the things you say," he groans and kisses Jaskier's shoulder again, open-mouthed and sloppy. "Do you need a moment," he asks gently, and Jaskier takes a deep breath, tries to center himself.</p><p>"Just... ease off the hot button a bit, please," he mumbles and slides a hand to where Geralt is holding him, strokes his fingertips over Geralt's arm. Geralt presses more kisses to his neck and back, and Jaskier sighs. "Gods, I love you," he says, squeezing Geralt's arm, "so fucking much."</p><p>"Love you, Jask," Geralt murmurs into his skin, and then he moves, slow, steady thrusts that have Jaskier drooling into the pillow within minutes, without the too much of having his prostate battered. "Better," Geralt asks, and Jaskier laughs breathlessly.</p><p>"Fuck, yes." It's perfect, Geralt fucking into him slow and gentle, and Jaskier could stay this way for hours. Just lie there and let Geralt fuck him, be nothing but a hole for him to use. He moans at the idea, feels himself clench around Geralt's cock.</p><p>"Tell me what you're thinking about," Geralt murmurs as he straightens up and takes hold of his hips again. The change in angle means he brushes against Jaskier's prostate now with every other thrust, and it almost derails Jaskier's thoughts.</p><p>But Geralt asked him a question, and he gathers the fraying pieces of his thoughts back together and says, "I wanna stay like this, just get fucked, again and again and again, wanna get pumped so full of your come that I can feel it."</p><p>Behind him, Geralt makes an odd choking noise, and his fingers dig harder into Jaskier's hips. "<em>Jaskier</em>."</p><p>"I wouldnt even need to come," he continues, breath hiccuping when Geralt picks up the pace slightly. "Just lie there and take it."</p><p>The sound Geralt makes can only be described as a growl, and Jaskier shivers and moans, arches his back. "You <em>are</em> a slut," Geralt bites out, and now he aims for his prostate again and Jaskier grabs a cushion and holds on for dear life as the pleasure curls tighter and tighter inside him. "So fucking hungry for cock, I should take you to work and keep you under my desk."</p><p>"Yes, <em>fuck, yes,</em> let me," Jaskier gasps, "let me keep your cock warm, I'll be <em>so good</em>, please," and fuck if he doesn't drip at the idea. He whines, can feel his orgasm building, and it'll be so good, <em>so fucking good</em>, he just knows it will, and he pushes back against Geralt as much as the man's grip allows. "Fuck, I'm gonna come, please, please make me come, Geralt," and Geralt lets loose.</p><p>He plants one foot on the ground to steady himself and then he fucks Jaskier, hard and fast and oh so good, and Jaskier screams, keeps screaming as he comes, white hot and perfect. Geralt just keeps going, fucks him through it until Jaskier is shaking and gasping and caught between wanting to escape because it's just too much and pushing back because it's so very good, and it doesn't take long until his thrusts become just that fractions harder, until they stutter and get sloppy, and then Geralt groans, his grip on Jaskier's hips bruising, and Jaskier clenches around him when Geralt comes, deep inside him.</p><p>Jaskier is sweaty and sticky and breathing hard and he loves every second of it.</p><p>When they have both calmed their racing heartbeats somewhat, Geralt pulls out, slowly, and Jaskier knows he's <em>looking</em>, and he buries his face in a cushion again to hide his grin.</p><p>Finally, Geralt drops back onto the sofa with a grunt and strokes a hand over Jaskier's arse, still up in the air. "You good over there?"</p><p>"Perfect," Jaskier mumbles into the cushion, "I just don't ever want to move again."</p><p>Later, when they have cleaned themselves and the sofa up ("Thank the gods for sofa covers, huh?"), Jaskier bullies Geralt into watching a film with him after all. Geralt picks the creepy nun, probably just to annoy Jaskier because come on, that thing is scary as fuck, and they settle into bed, Jaskier's head pillowed on Geralt's unfairly comfortable chest.</p><p>It's half way through a scene where Jaskier just knows there will be a jump scare that they hear the crash. Jaskier all but jumps out of his skin with a scream, and even Geralt, who is very hard to rattle on any given day, tenses.</p><p>"What the <em>fuck</em> was that?"</p><p>"I think that came from the cellar," Geralt says quietly, and Jaskier gapes at him.</p><p>"There's a cellar? Why don't I know about the cellar?"</p><p>Geralt gives him a look. "Because you were too busy jumping on my cock to have a proper look around."</p><p>"I kind of resent the implication here. Hey, where are you going?"</p><p>Because Geralt is sliding out of bed, reaching for his t-shirt. "To have a look."</p><p>"Are you <em>crazy</em>? What if... What if it's a, a serial killer?"</p><p>Geralt just rolls his eyes and pulls his clothes on. There's another crash from below, and in the other room, Roach starts barking.</p><p>"Geralt, wait, don't leave me!"</p><p>"Then get dressed and come with me."</p><p>"But I'm too pretty to die!" Jaskier can almost hear the way Geralt rolls his eyes, and he huffs. "Oh, for fuck's sake."</p><p>He feels defenseless, dressed only in his t-shirt and pajama bottoms, and he hurries after Geralt.</p><p>"If I get stabbed, I'm gonna haunt your ass so bad," he murmurs. Geralt ignores him.</p><p>There's a third crash, and now Jaskier is... actually starting to feel scared. What the fuck is going on?</p><p>They walk onto the porch, and it's pitch black and silent, and Jaskier makes a sound that he will deny forever is a whimper. "Well, nothing here, back to bed."</p><p>"I'll have a look at the cellar," Geralt says and steps off the porch, and Jaskier's stomach drops out.</p><p>"Geralt. <em>Geralt</em>! Come back here, what if it's a serial killer?"</p><p>"It's not a serial killer, Jask," Geralt says, and then he disappears around the corner.</p><p>Jaskier stands there, clutching one of the porch's support beams in his hands. His nails dig into the wood, and he blinks nervously. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!"</p><p>Inside, Roach whines, and Jaskier echoes the noise.</p><p>"We're going to die here," he murmurs, then laughs, just a touch hysterically. "We're gonna get stabbed by some psycho out here in the middle of nowhere and-"</p><p>"Jaskier, get over here," comes Geralt's voice, and he sounds... amused? "Bring a torch."</p><p>Ok. What the fuck.</p><p>Jaskier hops into the house, pushing Roach away from the door with his knee, and grabs a torch from a kitchen drawer. It's quiet outside, just the occasional rustle of leaves, and he grabs the torch with both hands, brandishing it like a weapon.</p><p>"Geralt, if this is a joke, I swear-"</p><p>He rounds the corner of the house, mentally preparing himself to find Geralt's lifeless body. Instead, Geralt stands beside the open door to a cellar, hands on his hips and smiling.</p><p>Sitting inside the open door, munching on an apple the size of Jaskier's fist, is a raccoon.</p><p>"What. The fuck."</p><p>"Must've snuck in the last time somebody stayed here. Got locked in the cellar."</p><p>"Poor thing," Jaskier murmurs, crouching down to get a better look. The raccoon looks back at him with its little black eyes. "I guess somebody stored apples down there?"</p><p>"Hmm. There's a bunch of old apple trees on the property. Vesemir likes them, and the caretaker always keeps a bushel for him."</p><p>The raccoon takes a big bite out of the apple, chewing with a look of satisfaction on its face, and Jaskier snorts. "I'd say this year's harvest is a bust."</p><p>When the raccoon is done with its apple, it wanders off, and Geralt closes up the cellar again after making sure no other surprises lurk down there. Jaskier shakes his head, bemused. "A fucking raccoon," he says with a laugh.</p><p>"Disappointed that it's no serial killer?"</p><p>"Oh yes, <em>terribly</em>, I would've much preferred being horribly murdered to a fluffy little apple thief." He rolls his eyes. "Why d'you think it started making such a racket?"</p><p>"Probably heard us and decided to make its presence known once we quieted down." Jaskier skids to a stop, and Geralt walks straight into him with an, "Oof."</p><p>"What do you mean, <em>heard us</em>?"</p><p>Geralt lifts his eyebrows meaningfully, lips tilting upwards, and Jaskier slaps his hands over his eyes.</p><p>"Lilit's cursed cunt, I shall die of mortification."</p><p>"When Eskel walked in on us in the utility room last week, you came so hard I thought you would rip off my cock. But you're embarrassed because a raccoon heard us?" Geralt's voice is incredibly dry, and Jaskier huffs.</p><p>"I may have an exhibitionist streak," and Geralt snorts at that, "but I have <em>standards</em>. The local wildlife does not qualify, thank you very much."</p><p>"Shame," Geralt says, walking past him and onto the porch. Jaskier narrows his eyes.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I was thinking, if it's not too cold tomorrow, that I'd rather enjoy bending you over this railing."</p><p>Jaskier is quiet for a second. No, he mustn't say it, but then he can't stop himself. "You mean you want to <em>rail me</em>?"</p><p>Geralt groans, turns around, and walks back into the house.</p><p>"Geralt! Don't leave me, there could still be a serial killer on the loose!"</p><hr/><p>"... and then it turned out to be a raccoon."</p><p>Jaskier stops, hand on the doorknob, and glares. "Geralt, light of my life, most darling man, please tell me you're not telling Eskel about the most mortifying experience of my entire existence."</p><p>Geralt and Eskel both look up at him from where they're sitting in Geralt's office, and Jaskier groans. The way Eskel is grinning tells him that, yes, Geralt absolutely was telling him all about it.</p><p>"He can't do that, songbird," Eskel says with a twinkle in his eye that makes Jaskier feel very warm.</p><p>"Come here, Jask," Geralt says, voice low, "and close the door behind you."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Well. Seems like Eskel really knows <em>all</em> about it.</p><p>Jaskier steps into the room and closes the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/formerly_as_g?s=09">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>